


[Podfic] dark waters

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofdark watersby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:The sea is not forgiving. The ocean has no mercy.Ariel sings.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] dark waters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dark water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587414) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oou4vchqeobkl49/dark%20water.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:41 | 3.16 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for "never have I ever recorded a Little Mermaid fic."
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
